


Black

by halfbloodwitch



Series: Colors [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: I wanted to make it gayer but it isnt, M/M, Too Lazy To Tag, battle of hogwarts fic, but im making it, i mean its more of everything i ever wanted to say, ill tag in the morning, not really romance but, posting this seriously late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodwitch/pseuds/halfbloodwitch
Summary: It is the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and Albus has to say a speech. Looks like Albus does have a way with words after all.





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a may second fic and look i did!!  
> It's really bad though I wrote it in like 20 minutes, but I wrote a fic so be happy

"Albus, it's May Second, remember!" Scorpius states at breakfast. 

"Oh so no classes." Albus replies.

"And the memorial before lunch!" Scorpius reminds him.

Albus finally realizes he's been missing something.

"Wait, today is the first anniversary without James as the speaker."

Scorpius sighs. "Yes,"

Albus's eyes widen. "Wait so I'm the one speaking?!" He exclaims. 

"Yes Albus, I thought we went over this last night!" He shakes his head in dismay, quite disappointed in his best friend's memory.

Albus slams his head on the table. "How did I forget! I don't even know what to say!" He groans into the table.

Scorpius shakes his head fondly. "Don't worry, we have a few hours before the memorial. I'm sure we can create something for you to day before then."

Albus looks up hopefully. "You're helping me?"

Scorpius smiles. "Of course I am."

An hour later.

"Why do I even have to do this?" Albus grumbles into his desk.

"Because your dad wanted you to," Scorpius says.

Albus continues to grumble. "Why do we even need someone to speak, why can't they just get someone else to do it?" 

"For some reason they need a representative of the 'upcoming generation' and who better than Harry Potter's child?" Scorpius pointed out.

"Why me." Albus slams his head against the desk again.

Scorpius groans. "Albus, as much as I love you, if you keep slamming your head against the desk, we aren't going to get anything done! Hurry up and give me some ideas!"

Albus sits up, sparked by Scorpius’s words. "Oh I know! I'm going to talk about how we can't and shouldn't hold grudges against people because they are the children of 'death eaters'."

Scorpius smiles. "It's like you don't even need my help anymore!"

Albus scoffs. "Of course I need your help, you idiot! I can't form any words whatsoever, and if you weren't here I wouldn't even have an idea!" 

"It was supposed to be a compliment, Albus." Scorpius laughs.

Albus smiles. "Oh, then thanks! But I still need your help."

"Yeah, yeah I know." 

An hour later. 

"We have 15 minutes until the ceremony starts. I recommend you start practicing now." Scorpius instructs. 

In the past hour, the pair has managed to write an entire speech of the duration of 12 minutes. Albus and Scorpius are quite proud of their work, and Albus is a little bit excited, though he would never say it.

Albus looks down at the piece of parchment he has in his hands, and takes a breath. He starts reciting his speech, with Scorpius interjecting little pointers in the middle.  
By the time he is done, their time is up, and they have two minutes to make it in time for the ceremony.

At the ceremony.

"Welcome, wonderful students, and celebrated guests. Today is the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, a day in which we won a war, but lost many. Like usual, today we will have a memorial ceremony, followed by some speeches by guests, and fellow student. Please sit tight as we welcome each of the teachers, to share their experiences of the battle." 

Albus is restless the whole time, nervous for his speech. He barely pays attention, only catching bits and snippets, and mostly noticing that even though it is supposed to be both morning, and celebration, people are mainly wearing black.

Scorpius rests a hand on Albus's leg, trying to calm him down. He notices that out of all the people standing and giving speeches, not one of them is a former death eater, making him all the more hopeful for Albus's speech.

And then the time comes.

"Now we will hear from Albus Potter, this year's representation of the next generation."

Albus stands up. And does something completely unexpected. He drags Scorpius onstage with him, and Scorpius is as shocked as everyone else. 

"What are you doing?" Scorpius hisses. "It's your speech!"

Albus smiles. "It's just as much yours too. Plus you're my example for most of this."

Albus takes a deep breath, and starts. "Hello, and as you all know, I am Albus Potter. Standing next to me is my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. That isn't something you would usually expect. A Potter, son of the celebrated hero, with a Malfoy, son of one of the most infamous families in the war. And I know you're discrimination. We have seen it first hand, through words, and even hexes. Today we are here to remember the war, remember the people who died. And yes, there were people who made horrible decisions, and were supporting Voldemort. But I have news for you. People change. Children are not their parents. and I think that Scorpius and I, are one of the best examples of that." 

Albus pauses and steps back, motioning for Scorpius to take over. He hands him the piece of parchment and takes Scorpius's spot. 

Scorpius is shocked, but he's on stage, and can't do anything but talk. He takes a look at the parchment, and sets it down. "I, we, have faced so much bullying because of who our parents were. And I know for a fact that my father has changed completely from who he was when he was at school. And I know that Albus is completely different from how he was when his father was at school. And that just proves what Albus was saying earlier even more. We, the next generation, are not our parents. We can be totally different people, or we can be exactly the same. But ultimately, it is our decision. Not anyone else's not your parents', but your own. You get to decide who you want to be, whether it be the side that is evil, or the side that is good. Today is the anniversary of the battle of hogwarts, and the people who died fought for our future, for a better future we are seeing today. And here, 25 years later, a Potter, and a Malfoy, stand hand in hand, talking to the generation of the future."

Albus steps forward again, thanking their peers, and both of them go to sit back down. 

"Well, I'd call that a success." Albus smiles.


End file.
